Hallo-Weeners
Hallo-Weeners '''is the 17th episode of Omni-World and the first Halloween special. Plot The episode starts over a simple lane in Omni-World. The gang, inclusive Dittie, was dressed as several Halloween characters. Ditto was dressed as Dracula, Eyeguy as a mummy, Ultimate Cannonbolt as Frankenstein, Wildvine as the Creature from the Black Lagoon, and Dittie as the Bride of Dracula. (Eyeguy): Alright guys, I got the perfect schedule to go trick-or-treating! If we start at 5 AM, take 2-5 minutes at each house, we will get 25 pounds of sugary goodness in 2.5 hours! (Ditto): Or we can go trick-or-treating. (Eyeguy): That works too. (Ditto): This is the first house. They walk to the door, as Buzzshock opened the door. (Ultimate Cannonbolt, whispering, to Wildvine): Oh no, it's one of Buzzshock's clones. (Wildvine, whispering): And it's Mr. Shocks, too. He's crazy! (Ultimate Cannonbolt, whispering): I heard he's the first Buzzshock clone ever? (Shocks): Hello, children! Do you want some CAN-DY??? (Ditto): Yes, please! (Shocks): TOO BAD. I HAVE GRAPES. He started throwing grapes at them. (Ditto): These aren't even grapes! They're raisins! (Shocks): HIHIHAHALOLROFLMAO! They ran away, to the second house. (Ditto): Alright, this is Wildmutt's house. They walked to the house, and ringed the bell. Wildmutt opened the door. (Wildmutt): Woof. He put candy in their bags, as the screen zoomed out, and slowly became black. We then see a kid Echo Echo, and a kid Buzzshock walking to the gang's appartment. We zoom in on Brainstorm inside. (Brainstorm): Haha... This'll scare them enough to never visit my house again! Meanwhile, the two kiddies are now at Brainstorm's door. The moment they press the bell, a HUGE spider is released from above! Two cardboard cutouts of random monsters appear from the left and the right. And the kids... totally not scared at all. (Echo Kid): Cool! (Buzzshock Kid): That was awesome! Brainstorm opens the door, and comes out of it. (Brainstorm): Haha! I am the king of monsters! Never return to this place again, or be captured by... BRAINZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS! HAHA- (Echo Kid): Can we have candy now? (Brainstorm): NO. Now back to our heroes. (Ditto): The last house... (Dittie): ... Ultimate Big Chill's. They walk to the door, and ring the bell. Nothing happens. They ring the bell again, but this time, the door opens. (Voice): Proceed... They walked in the house, as everything is covered in cobwebs. They walk up to a portrait of Big Chill, as the portrait is suddenly set aflame! Out of the flames, came Ultimate Big Chill. (Ult. Big Chill): Boo! (Rest): AAAHH! (Ult Big Chill): Haha! Have some candy guys. (Ditto): Thanks. They started eating the candy from the bowl. (Ditto): Hey, how did you do that with the door and the voice? (Ult. Big Chill): What voice? (Ditto): The voice at the door? (Ult. Big Chill): I didn't do no voice. (Ditto): But who did- (Ghostfreak): BOO! (Rest): AAHH! (Ghostfreak): You thought I wouldn't come to visit on Halloween? (Ditto): Ghostfreak! Did you do that voice? (Ghostfreak): What? (Voice): BOO! (Rest): ... (Voice): Oh come on! Suddenly, Nanomech came out of one of the cracks. (Nanomech): I did it! I was the voice! (Ditto): But why? (Nanomech): REVENGE! You almost squashed me to death! I wanted revenge by trapping you in a haunted house! (Ditto): Oh yeah. Ditto squashed him on the table! (Nanomech): OH COME ON! The gang returned to the appartment. (Ditto): Hey Brainstorm! How was Halloween for you? (Brainstorm): My name is not Brainstorm! I'm BRAINZILLA! (Eyeguy): Yup. He's still normal. '''HAPPY HALLOWEEN! THE END! (Ditto): Well this was a good Halloween. Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:Specials Category:AncientMinisterz